Crave
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Post-Acid Tokyo. Dark little fic on Fai needing his stolen eye back. Spoilers, smut and violence


**I was requested a fic pairing Fai and the clone after Acid Tokyo. I had some trouble creating a fic like that, and it turned out waaay darker than my usual style. Thus, I am not very confident about this particular story, and I would be very happy with reviews ^^**

**Warnings: spoilers (up to Acid-Tokyo), smut, violence and blood, probably failing English**

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

* * *

_Crave_

Fai frowned as soon as they landed in a new world. _Not again._

He felt a sharp tug towards his right side, but nothing was there to see. It wasn't a physical tug, neither was it someone calling out to him. It was this feeling of his other eye. The place where the heartless boy was using his eye to wreck another village. Kill some more people. Rampage through another world to get the feather no matter what.

He had followed the tug once. The closer he got, the stronger the feeling. When he had laid eyes on Syaoran – on that cold-blooded creature with two mismatched eyes narrowed to avoid the blood on his face seeping in – his whole body had grown hot. Never had the boy looked this attractive to him, even though he was covered in blood – not to mention that large intestine tangled around his ankle as he carelessly strode forward through the field of burning corpses, the stench of sweet human flesh and scorching blood sickening. Fai's whole body had longed nothing more than to dart over to the boy and hold him. No, not just hold him, become _one_ with him.

Rational thought told him he just felt this compelling need because he physically wanted to be reunited with his other eye, and it had nothing to do with the clone himself. But even as he had been pulled away by Kurogane – the original Syaoran shielding the princess from the sight before them even though she put up a cold facade of uncaring towards the boy – his body had burned and grown aroused by the thought alone of being united with the clone. Physically.

Every time they entered a world without the clone he would feel disgust. This longing, this _need_, was wrong in so many aspects. The boy was still so young, and he had lost his heart. And he kept telling himself it was only for the eye, but in his restless shallow dreams he saw the lithe form of the boy before him – so often with closed eyes it couldn't just be the magic he was longing for. The soft line – no, hard line – of his muscled chest, the dip down his hips, it wasn't the eye. But he had never felt like this before. Never so strongly. Never so _obsessively_.

It must be the eye.

He wanted the clone.

And this world, was one with the clone in it.

After that one slip-up, he had decided not to follow this instinct anymore. He couldn't make the princess watch such a horrible scene painted in red anymore. Sure she had been looking for the boy. But he couldn't do that to her, could he? Besides, he wanted Syaoran now. He didn't want to share. Not until he got his eye back. Not until they had become one. She could have him after that, she was his precious princess after all. But not until he was done with him.

Oh god he craved the boy.

He scowled when he felt a twitch between his thighs, his body reacting to the close distance of the boy. _This couldn't be healthy._

He managed a small smile for the princess as he took her hand, helping her to hobble with them to a close by village. Away from the clone. Mokona was quite sure she felt a feather, but Fai knew it wouldn't be here for much longer. Better just keep them up a little.

...

He really had no clue how he managed to walk out and halfway to the next town asleep. He hardly slept anymore at all. All he could remember was dreaming of Syaoran. Of that sinful body spread out before him, mismatched eyes opening to give him an emotionless stare which only served as an invite for him to start ravishing the boy.

His bare feet were bleeding from rough stones and thorns he had been walking through, but he knew they would be healed in no time. It wasn't important. He had been following that tugging feeling, that power pulling him towards the boy still present in this world.

His stumbling walk turned smoother as he grew more and more awake, but he was unable to stop walking. Like under a spell. But no, he wasn't just under a spell. It was a curse drawing him to his other eye. Drawing him to that boy. Images of the boy naked flashed before his eyes and he stumbled once more before he started running.

Strangely, these dreams never involved Syaoran before he had lost his heart, before he had consumed that eye and those beautiful two ambers turned into a mismatched pair of cold ice and hard wood. He had seen the boy naked before, as he had persuaded him to wash together or when he'd not so accidentally walked in on the boy when he was taking care of some nasty injuries to make sure he was really as fine as he'd told them. But those images never reappeared before his mind's eye. It was always a full front view of the nude boy, stretching too lewdly, eyes closed in calm rest or opening in an emotionless stare, sometimes covered in blood and sometimes clean as rocks in a freezing mountain stream.

He stopped in his tracks abruptly when he suddenly stood in front of the clone. He was regarded with cold eyes, as if the boy was contemplating whether he was a hindrance or not. The brunette was holding his bloodied sword in one hand, a feather in the other. Apart from a few spatters of red on his black robes, he had remained clean this time.

"Syaoran," he hissed, his claws elongating, his body ready for action. He trembled slightly, shifting to accommodate his half-hard length in the tight pants of his get-up.

Just a slight movement of Syaoran's head had to serve as response. The other was waiting.

But Fai had no clue what to say. His usual fast-to-speak nature had been dulled down by the loss of his eye and this _need_ for the boy.

His claws snapping back in, he stepped forward to reach for the boy. He narrowly avoided his hand being cut off when the clone raised his sword to fend him off. Fai stood tall in front of the boy, arms at his sides while watching him intently.

"You came for the eye?" The clone asked flatly.

Fai nodded curtly.

He slowly raised his sword, but Fai pushed it aside.

"No, not like that."

The brunette tilted his head a fraction, questioning.

"Don't you feel it?" Fai hissed.

"I see." Syaoran turned his sword and stabbed the ground, leaving the weapon standing in the dirt of the road. With a short movement he created a spell of runes around the feather in his hand, making it disappear. His hands free, he turned them outwards from his body as an invitation.

Fai sucked in a breath between his teeth, his eye flashing gold and his body trembling in anticipation. Was he getting what he wanted? Was the clone just going to give it to him? But he wouldn't accomplish anything with that, right? And what about Sakura?

"Well?" The clone stated impatient, bored... no, just emotionless. But still like he had better things to do.

Fai shot forward, his arms curling around the boy's body, blood staining his shirt. He bucked his hips against the smaller body, making Syaoran feel in what state he was. Syaoran merely raised his arms, slowly returning the embrace as if not completely sure if it would be beneficial or not.

Fai bit down on the pale neck beneath him, curling his body to reach the boy. The boy did not even wince as his skin broke, and Fai licked and suckled up the skin, tracing the length of his neck up to his jaw. Fingers clenched painfully in his hair, although the clone gave no indication of what he was trying to reach by that.

"Syaoran," Fai grunted, grazing his teeth against the skin again. He wanted more. He needed more. This was so wrong. More.

He licked his way over the clone's jaw, nibbling shortly at an expressionless lip. With a wide tongue he traced his way up, latching onto that magically blue eye. Now the clone twitched back a little, probably disliking the feeling of Fai's tongue directly on his eyeball. But Fai wouldn't relent, pressing fingers on either side of the eye to force it open so he could lick it, taste it, adore it.

The clone shoved at him, making him stumble back. His hand shot out to grab the boy's shoulder and they both tumbled to the ground, Fai's back hitting the muddy road right before Syaoran made a landing on his stomach.

He wheezed, gripping the clone's arms painfully to keep him in place while he regained his breath in seconds time. The clone stared at him coldly, his right cheek and eye wet with saliva, slowly dripping down his face like tears. _Silent tears from that stolen eye_.

He fisted his hand in chestnut hair and roughly pulled the boy down, smashing their lips together in raw hunger and need. Syaoran responded to the kiss harshly, but no passion showed in his movements. Fai coaxed and moaned, but he couldn't get any emotion from the boy. Like kissing a moving doll.

He rolled them over, pressing the clone in the dirt, biting down on his throat and nibbling his way to the collar of his shirt. The smaller one arched his neck to give better access, but didn't moan. Releasing his claws just a bit, Fai ripped off the black robe, shredding fabric until he scratched thin lines of red on the boy's torso. He latched down on the pale skin, the colour drained after he had left his more healthy life behind. He sucked red to the surface, tasting, wishing, and licked the expanse of his chest. The clone took it all in silence.

Fai hissed and moved up to mash their lips together again, because no matter how dispassionate, at least the boy gave a response there. He trailed up to the eye again, but received another shove as soon as he attempted to lick it.

Pulling back to watch the boy already littered with hickeys and scratches, he grunted. He didn't know how to handle this furious need inside him. He thought getting the boy would be enough to still his hunger, but his body craved more. He needed to be one with the clone, one with the body holding his other eye. If he didn't know how, the painful hardness between his thighs gave him the answer.

With a quick snap of his wrist he shredded the front of Syaoran's pants, revealing that the boy was not as unaffected as his facial expressions suggested. He lunged down, wrapping his lips around the boy's erection to suck at it harshly. This finally coaxed a reaction from the clone, a soft grunt and a slight jolt of his body giving Fai all the information he needed – he wasn't being ignored.

He kept sucking, making the boy as hard as he would, and dipped his hand down to reach between his ass. Syaoran spread his legs obediently, hip lightly moving up as to get deeper inside Fai's mouth. Fai pumped two fingers directly in, a ripple through the boy's muscles telling him that was painful. The clone gripped his hair fiercely, giving it a tug.

Fai moved back up to kiss him, making the boy taste himself with a hungry tongue. His fingers moved in and out of the boy's ass rougher than he'd do with any sort of lover, but the boy arched now into his touch nonetheless. He bit down on the boy's lower lip, eagerly licking at the blood before pressing their tongues together again.

The clone did not shy away from the taste of his own blood. In fact, he suddenly bit down on Fai's tongue sharply, drawing blood from the vampire himself. Fai pulled back to bite the boy's throat, waiting until his tongue had healed before moving back to the messy kiss.

His hand moved quickly to undo his own trousers, his knees slipping in the mud in his hurry to get between the clone's legs. He was met with another emotionless stare when he watched the boy for a moment, clothes in shreds around him on the road, and blood and bite marks marring his skin. He was the perfect embodiment of his dreams, and Fai felt the drool build in his mouth at the thought of his wish – his _craving_, his _lust_ – finally being fulfilled.

For the first time the boy cringed – the change of expression on his face almost alien – as Fai penetrated him with one quick thrust. He had to gasp for a moment, not at all prepared for the heat and the bliss and the rough texture around him lacking anything fluid to smooth the movement. A low chuckle rumbled through his chest, almost hysterical.

He dropped down on all fours over the clone's body, pounding into him without any mercy and latching his lips around that icy blue, that lovely, mesmerizing, enchanting icy blue.

For some reason this rough treatment seemed to rob the clone from his strength, only a soft push at his chest as his attempt to shove Fai away again. Fai didn't understand, but he couldn't really care. He was one with the clone, one with this body, one with his eye.

He slobbered over the eye messily – the movement of his hips frantic and animalistic – and the clone arched and even whimpered – oh god the clone whimpered!

He laughed again, full hysterics audible in his voice now. He was taking the clone in the dark of the night in the middle of a road, practically raping the underage boy although he seemed strangely willing to be pounded into until blood caked in Fai's pubic hair. The boy was breathing roughly, eyes closed – maybe to keep Fai out of his eye – clinging his hands in Fai's shirt. His mouth hung open, and Fai could _see_ the emotions which weren't there. He was sure of it. The boy was enjoying it, how could it be otherwise? He would have scowled if he didn't right? He was enjoying himself and gasping for his name. Yes, the clone was gasping his name. He wanted him too. He wanted to be one with him too.

He had to stop moving for a moment as laughter wrecked his body, curling up over the smaller body of the brunette. Nails scratched through dirt on either side of the bloody pale torso, his blonde hair staining red at the tips as it trailed over the boy's chest with every heave of manic spasm.

"Syaoran! Oh, Syaoran, you're liking this right? You love it right?" His body shook, and the tears from his eyes could be from his frantic laughter, but he wasn't sure. "I love it you know. I shouldn't, but I do. You feel good, you really do. So rough, so full. So fulfilled! You feel it too, right? This completion, being one, being one together, our eyes together, our magic, oh Syaoran! Why, Syaoran? Did you miss us, did you miss me? Did you miss the other eye? Did you...?"

A hand closed around his neck, making him choke on his words, and he was brought face to face with the expressionless – _emotive_! – face of the clone. Blue and brown bored into his eyes. "You will finish this," was the plain cold statement.

See? He wanted more. Oh god he wanted more.

Fai wrapped his hands around the boy's hips, confused but forgotten tears running down his face, elongated nails digging into skin while his hips restarted their rough rhythm hammering the smaller body across the road and through the dirt and scratch and thrust and _bruise_ and the eye he wanted the eye!

Fai screeched and screamed, arching up to a point of nearly snapping his back and he released his seed in the clone. Two hands shot out to keep his hips in place, preventing him from accidentally pulling out in his hysterical stupor.

Fai slumped back, sinking down between his legs until the clone allowed him to tumble on his back. The clone rose to his feet, his chest now marked with spatters of thick white among the streaking blood. See? He'd enjoyed it. He did!

Fai sunk back, sprawling out in the mud and twitching uncontrollably. What was wrong with him? What was he doing? What was Syaoran doing? Why was he crying?

"Syaoran?" He gargled out, reaching for the clone staring at him impassively.

"It will pass soon."

Fai grunted in surprise, his body jolting and revolting.

"Every time you give some of you to me, my power will grow stronger," the clone tilted his head, "didn't you know?"

Fai managed to shake his head and reached for the boy desperately. He wanted him. He wanted him so badly. How come he only gave to the boy, but did not receive?

"One day I'll take that eye," the clone promised dully, "until then, I will use what you give me." He turned around, picked his sword up and strode away, dirt and mud clinging to his back among tattered remains of cloth still sticking to his dirty skin, bright red and sticky white slowly dripping down his legs.

Fai crawled and gargled and craved, and would dread his return to the ever watchful Kurogane in the morning.

When the clone left that world, Fai's body crumpled and relaxed, leaving him heaving for breath on the road.

His dreams would be taunted with the clone for some longer, it seemed.

* * *

**Reviews may improve my writing and are therefore very welcome~ Please drop a message to tell me whether I should stay away from dark themes like this from now on or if I may try it again (but be gentle about it, okay? No flaming appreciated)**


End file.
